A última opção
by vihctoria
Summary: No baile de inverno, Hermione dança com Viktor Krum. Mas o que seus olhos procuravam não era um campeão, e sim alguém de vestes muito estranhas, comum par de olhos azuis como água.   Hermione/Viktor, Hermione/Rony.


Faz muito tempo que escrevi essa fic, mas espero que gostem. A Hermione angustiada é tudo, hihi.

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez naquela semana, desde que conseguia se lembrar, ela se sentia bem. Os cabelos castanhos e volumosos estavam habilmente amarrados em um coque alto. O vestido de um rosa claro, nada típico dela, ficara perfeito em seu corpo fino. Os olhos, de igual tom castanho, foram ressaltados. Os sapatos de salto, embora fossem levemente desconfortáveis, deixavam-na mais alta e imponente. Os dentes pareciam perfeitos.<p>

E quando ela desceu as escadas, vendo o Salão Principal lotado e modificado por causa da festa, sentiu uma descarga a mais de adrenalina. Um sorriso simples mas satisfeito lhe desenhos os lábios quando ela viu pares de olhos verde e azul a encararem, ao pé da escada, surpresos e excitados. Hermione passou pelos dois rapazes e nada fez, exceto encará-los com um olhar de superioridade, querendo mostrar que conseguira, mesmo quando seus dois melhores amigos duvidaram dela. Um pouco mais a frente, o rapaz alto e corpulento a esperava, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos. Ele tomou sua mão nas dele e a levou aos lábios. Hermione, no auge de sua excitação, enlaçou o braço ao do búlgaro, seu sorriso não deixando-lhe a face em momento algum.

Eles entraram no Salão Principal atrás de outros casais e, imediatamente, os olhares dos presentes se prenderam nela, e murmúrios rápidos e ofegantes preencheram o salão, todos muito surpresos e indignados, porque ninguém esperava que Hermione Granger viesse ao baile, ainda mais acompanhada por um dos campeões. Ela acenou para Ginny, que acompanhava um abobado Neville, e se sentiu mais que satisfeita ao notar que os olhares masculinos a acompanharam até o final da pista, onde ela se postou confiante ao lado de Viktor Krum.

Os campeões foram devidamente apresentados e inclinados a iniciar a valsa. Cedrico, acompanhante de Cho, inaugurou a pista. Depois, Hermione e Viktor entraram atrás deles, e em seguida os quatro campeões rodopiavam na pista, ao som de uma musica rápida mas calma, que fazia Hermione vir ao encontro do peito do búlgaro com mais facilidade do que ela imaginara. Dançar era uma arte, uma libertação. E Krum a trouxe para mais perto quando outra musica começou, e ela o olhou nos olhos, e ambos pareciam perfeitos juntos ... até que o rapaz a girou e os olhos de Hermione encontraram um outro par de olhos do outro lado do salão. O castanho encontrou o azul por um segundo, e então um turbilhão de emoções se instalou nela: amor, ódio, amizade, decepção, satisfação, dor. Mas o momento passou e Viktor a puxou novamente para si, e ela deitou em seu ombro, querendo que Rony visse, desejando que ele sentisse o mesmo que ela sentia ...

A musica mudou e mais casais entraram na pista, mas Hermione não via mais nada; o búlgaro sussurrou algo em seu ouvido mas ela não o entendeu, agora concentrava-se em procurar o ruivo de casaco estranho na multidão, mas não o encontrou. Seu intimo gritava, queria procurá-lo, mas o orgulho, que geralmente falava mais alto, a mantinha presa a Viktor Krum, e a proximidade de seus corpos já não a agradava mais como antes, e ainda assim ela persistia ... Então Hermione o viu, atravessando o salão em direção a saída, e ela precisava vê-lo. Pediu que Viktor fosse lhe buscar uma bebida e disparou em direção a Rony, desejando tirar os saltos que lhe deixavam mais devagar ...

- Oi. – Murmurou, ofegante, alcançando-o. Disse oi porque não sabia mais o que dizer. Rony enrijeceu, hesitou, e então virou-se bruscamente para encará-la, seus olhos visivelmente procurando o rapaz que deveria estar acompanhando-a.

- Cadê o Krum? – Havia violência e rancor em sua voz. Hermione percebeu, mas fingiu que não tinha importância.

- Foi pegar uma bebida. Quer se juntar a nós?

- Não. – Rony respondeu, seco, e lhe deu as costas. Hermione então abandonou o tom compreensivo e virou-o de frente para si novamente.

- Qual o seu problema?

- Você está confraternizando com o inimigo!

- Inimigo? Quem é que queria um autógrafo do Viktor?

- Viktor? – Seu tom de voz era indignado. – Isso não vem ao caso.

E Rony lhe deu as costas novamente, rumando para a entrada do salão.

- Então, da próxima vez, me chame primeiro para ir ao baile, não como última opção! – Hermione gritou, mas o ruivo não hesitou, apenas murmurou algo inaudível e subiu as escadas, desaparecendo de seu campo de visão. Ela sentiu o coração apertar; de ódio. Uma pequena lágrimas escapou de seus olhos mas ela a secou. Não devia chorar. Não por ele. Os saltos a machucavam, mas a castanha ignorou a dor e voltou para a pista. Viktor a procurava, e assim que a viu, foi até ela. Hermione, decidida, aceitou os braços aconchegantes dele e se aninhou em seu peito, enquanto eles vagarosamente deslizavam pelo salão ao som da música lenta. Viktor tomou seu queixo nos dedos e ergueu o rosto dela; Ela o encarou. Nos olhos castanhos havia tudo: mas ela não deixou transparecer. No auge de toda sua decepção e raiva por Rony, ela fechou os olhos e selou seus lábios nos de Krum.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Acho que a Hermione só não continuou com o Krum por causa de Rony. Senão, eles teriam feito um casal fofo.


End file.
